


The One Where TK Climbs Into a Dumpster

by tigermo09



Series: The One Where... [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Cute cat, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermo09/pseuds/tigermo09
Summary: TK climbs into a dumpster and brings a surprise home for Carlos.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Series: The One Where... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633087
Comments: 12
Kudos: 320





	The One Where TK Climbs Into a Dumpster

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! This is the start of a series of one shots I’m calling “The One Where...” Basically it will be random stories either about TK or Carlos, but both will most likely appear in each.... ‘Cause I can’t write a story about one without the other! :) Hope you enjoy!

TK walked out of the firehouse bay door carrying two garbage bags. The firehouse had just finished eating lunch upstairs and everyone was in the process of cleaning up.

TK approached the dumpster next to the station and put one bag on the ground so he could slide open the side door. He threw in one bag and then the other, before sliding the door closed.

As he turned around to return to the firehouse, he heard a faint, mewling cry.

Looking around he didn’t see anything out of the ordinary, so he started to head back to the firehouse again. But then he heard some rustling of bags.

TK walked back over the dumpster and put his ear next to the side. The rustling became louder and then he heard another mewling sound. 

Reaching over to the side door, he yanked it open and peered inside. There was definitely something moving around in there.

A little concerned it might be a raccoon or possum, or some other animal TK had yet to encounter in Texas, he went back inside to get some gloves.

Paul and Mateo were wiping down and cleaning the truck as he entered. When they saw him come back with his gloves, they called out to him.

“Hey TK! Where are you going with your gloves?” Paul asked. 

“To look through the dumpster!“ TK yelled back. Paul and Mateo looked at each other, threw down their cleaning cloths, and ran after him.

As they rounded the corner of the building, they saw TK had thrown some of the garbage bags out of the dumpster and was climbing in through the side door.

“Are you crazy?!?” Paul asked as he and Mateo slid to a stop next to the dumpster and peered in.

TK looked at them from inside the dumpster. “I heard something when I was taking out the trash. I think an animal might be trapped in here.” He started moving garbage bags out of the way, hoping he didn’t accidentally step on the animal.

“What if it’s an animal you don’t want to find? What if it bites?” Mateo asked.

“That’s why I have gloves on and I’m going to do this very carefully,” TK replied.

He went to pick up another bag to move it out of the way. But as he lifted it, it immediately ripped due to the weight, dumping spaghetti, tomato sauce, chicken wing bones and other leftovers all over his uniform.

TK just froze in utter shock and disbelief at the situation. “Crap,” he uttered.

Paul and Mateo started laughing as the food slid down TK’s clothes, leaving sauce and grease stains behind. Mateo had to grab onto Paul’s shoulder to keep from falling over, he was laughing so hard.

“That’s right. Laugh it up you guys.” TK said in response.

“Oh come on TK, I’ve never seen you look so...yummy!” Paul said, which sent him and Mateo peeling into laughter again.

Just then, TK thought he heard movement to his right.

“Shh,” TK said as he placed a gloved finger to his mouth. “I think I hear something.”

Paul and Mateo quieted down and got closer to listen.

Sure enough, TK could see a garbage bag moving slightly and then he heard another little cry. He reached over to grab the garbage bag.

“Be careful,” he heard Paul mutter.

He got his hand around the handle and slowly lifted the bag up.

And that’s when he saw the cutest little black ball of fluff.

“Guys!” He exclaimed. “It’s a kitten!”

TK reached down and carefully scooped up the kitten and cradled it to his chest. It was small and clearly hadn’t eaten in awhile. “Poor thing hasn’t gotten enough food. It looks young too. I wonder how it got into the dumpster.” TK said. 

“Maybe it climbed in?” Mateo said.

“How?” Paul responded, giving him an incredulous look. Mateo just shrugged in response.

“Guys, I think it’s more likely someone threw it in here.” TK looked down into the kitten’s eyes. “How could someone do that to such a pretty kitty?” TK said, switching to a baby voice.

Paul and Mateo looked at each other, dumbfounded by the change in TK. “Pretty kitty?” Paul mouthed to Mateo. Mateo shrugged his shoulders in response.

TK flipped the kitten over in his hand. “It think it’s a girl.” 

He started walking back over the to sliding door. “Can one of you take her while I climb out?”

Paul and Mateo looked at each other once again. Mateo then stepped back, holding out his hands. “No Dude, I’m allergic.”

Paul sighed and reached forward. “Thanks, Man,” TK said as he handed the kitten over and climbed out.

Once he was back on the asphalt, he grabbed the kitten and headed back to the station.

“Dad!” TK yelled as he walked inside.

Owen’s head popped over the ledge from upstairs. “What?” 

TK lifted his prize into the air to show his dad. “I found a kitten.”

The entire firehouse stopped whatever they were doing to look.

His dad couldn’t help but to smile back at the pure look of glee on his son’s face. “Well, bring it up here so we can take a look.”

TK quickly headed up the stairs to show off his find.

TK and Owen stood around as Michelle did a quick assessment of the kitten’s health. “I’m no vet,” Michelle responded, “But it’s definitely a female and she’s probably only a few months old. Clearly hasn’t eaten well, poor thing. I can recommend a no-kill shelter that will take good care of her.”

TK snatched the kitten back into his arms and cradled her to his chest once again. “No, shelter! I’m keeping her.”

Michelle looked over TK’s shoulder to his dad. Owen gave a nod as if saying it was fine.

“In that case, I can also recommend a vet to you. She’s amazing with animals.” Michelle stroked the top of the kitten’s head. “I’d take her in as soon as you can.”

“Thanks, Michelle. I’ll call as soon as I can today to make an appointment.”

“Great,” she replied as she started moving back to her office. Owen followed her.

“Thanks for looking the cat over, Michelle.” Owen said.

“No problem. Has he ever had a cat before?”

“Yeah. We had a tabby called Mr. McFluffy when he was growing up. The two of them were inseparable.”

“Mr. McFluffy?” Michelle asked, raising an eyebrow.

“He was six! What do you expect? The cat was a boy, he was fluffy, and he liked to eat Big Macs. It made total sense.” Michelle chuckled.

“But he was devastated when he lost that cat,” Owen continued. “I thought about getting another one, but it was never the right time. It’s nice to see that look of pure joy again on his face.”

Michelle smiled, clapped Owen on the shoulder and continued to his office.

Owen looked at his son. “Uh, TK, what are you doing?” Owen asked as he noticed TK wandering to the kitchen sink. 

“She’s dirty, Dad. I need to give her a bath.”

“Why don’t you do that in the locker rooms. Instead of the kitchen sink. Where we cook meals.” Owen gave TK a look.

“Oh... Oh, right.” TK laughed and wandered back downstairs.

Two hours later, after his shift, TK arrived home.

“Babe, I’m home!” he yelled as he held his newly acquired cat carrier with newly acquired cat inside in one hand and threw his keys into the bowl by the door.

Carlos’ head popped out of the kitchen. “Hi, Babe. I’m working on dinner.”

“Good. I’m starved.” TK approached Carlos to give him a kiss.

As he leaned in, Carlos put a hand on his chest and pointed to the cat carrier. “What is that?” Carlos paused. “And why do you stink?”

“Oh! I found this kitten in the dumpster at the fire station today.” TK put the cat carrier down and pulled out the black ball of fur. He held the kitten up to Carlos’ face. “Carlos, meet Sabrina. Sabrina, meet your Papá Carlos.”

“Sabrina?”

“Yeah.” TK paused like Carlos should get it. When he didn’t and just stared, TK added “Like Sabrina the Teenage Witch. She had a black cat named Salem. But since she is not a he, I thought it would be fun to name her after Sabrina.”

Carlos looked at TK. TK sighed. “Remember, I made you watch the show on Netflix that time we were both home sick and were trying to find something to watch?”

“Yes, Tyler. I remember the show. It’s just we never talked about getting a cat. We never talked about getting any animal actually.”

TK stuck out his lower lip in a pout and raised Sabrina next to his face. “But Carlos, how can you say no to these faces.”

Carlos looked from TK to Sabrina. Then he sighed. He really couldn’t say no to those faces.

“Ok, but you’re going to have to clean out her litter box.” TK smiled. “Wait, did you get a litter box?”

“Yes. I stopped at PetSmart on the way home and picked up a bunch of stuff. Litter box, food, toys, and this cat carrier. Most of it is still in the car. I also made an appointment at the vet for her tomorrow.”

“But you’re working tomorrow, TK.” TK looked sheepishly at Carlos.

“I know. But I also know you are off and was hoping you could take her.” TK once again stuck out his lower lip. “Please?”

“Fine!” Carlos exclaimed. TK really knew how to get what he wanted. 

Carlos reached over and took Sabrina from TK. She really was a cute kitten and if it made TK happy, he would gladly add her to the family.

“Thanks, Carlos. You’re the best boyfriend ever!” TK leaned in for a kiss.

Carlos placed a hand on TK’s chest to stop him. “We can talk about a kiss after you’ve showered. You still stink,” said Carlos. “I can’t believe you walked through PetSmart smelling like that.”

TK groaned and rolled his eyes, but turned to head towards the shower.  
“And for that comment, you can be the one to wash my stinky clothes!” TK yelled from the hallway.

Carlos smiled fondly at his retreating back. He glanced down at the little kitten in his hands and rubbed his nose against the fur on the top of her head. She started to purr.

“Why don’t I go find you a cup of milk while Daddy takes a shower?”

Carlos headed into the kitchen to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
